Timeline of Events (630)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. This reality is similar to Reality 002 up until 1945, where the United States focuses on nuclear energy and larger electronics as opposed to smaller, more powerful electronics as in 002. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place since then. Timeline 630 20th Century *1945 **The Allied powers prevail in the Second World War, where Germany and Japan both surrender. **The United Nations are established. *1946 ** *c.1950 **The United States starts focusing on using nuclear energy and creating bigger and more robust electronic devices. *1969 **By this point, the United States is divided into 13 Commonwealths, each of which have their own territories independent from state lines. **Three United States Space Agency astronauts land on the moon, becoming the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth. 21st Century *2002 **West Tek Research Facility is founded *2016 **Wonderglue is first created and sold in markets. *2037 **General Atomics creats and sells the Mister Handy home utility robots to the general population. *2041 **The earliest confirmation of Zetan presence occurs when Dr. Morrison Rand is abducted by Mothership Zeta this year. *2042 **RobCo invents the Pip-Boy. *2044 **Nuka-Cola is invented *2049 **Mass Fusion is founded by Karl Oslow * 2050 **Nuka-World opens its gates for the first time. *2051 **The United States pressures Mexico for its oil supply and eventually sends troops over the border to seize control of the factories. *2052 **A secret US Government agency creates the Blue Flu. It was accidentally released into the general population and was called the New Plague. All of the infected ultimately died. **The Resource War begins. Smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe uses its military to take oil from the Middle East. **The United Nations is disbanded. *2054 **REPCONN Aerospace is founded. **The United States government commissions Vault-Tec to build over 100 Vaults in the country. Publicly reported to safely hold at least 1,000 citizens underground, the Vaults were actually secret experiments conducted by the US Government to see how select groups of individuals would react to the stresses of isolation and their effectiveness on recolonization of Earth or another planet after a nuclear holocaust. *2055 **West-Tek works on a new virus to destroy the New Plague. This virus would later become known as the Forced Evolutionary Virus that was used to create Super Mutants. *2067 **Mark Anderson remarks that the T-45 Power Armor was too slow and clunky, and begins work on the next generation of armor *2070 **Anderson creates the first prototype T-51 Power Armor, which surpassed the T-45 in every aspect. *2072 **Anderson meets Nora *2075 **Mark Anderson and Nora Anderson settle down in Sanctuary Hills, Massachussetts *2077 **Nora Anderson gives birth to Shaun. **The Great War occurs. ***The Vaults are closed, not to be reopened until a certain all-clear signal is transmitted. ****The Anderson family is placed in cryogenic stasis in Vault 111. ***Most nations fall from the destruction of the bombs, and citizens are forced to survive on their own. ***Most currencies are considered worthless, save for the bottlecaps on Nuka-Cola bottles, which quickly become the new currency for centuries to come.